Traversing Johto
by Frostfire612
Summary: Johto is a dangerous place, after the climactic shift. The cold is brutal. Kanto is just as dangerous. The heat can be deadly. Dawn and Lucas are stuck in a fight through the continent to reveal their true destiny.
1. Chapter 1: Rerouted

Chapter 1: Rerouted

_8:35 P.M. Sinnoh Time, Over the Sevii Islands_

*************************************************************************************

Lucas sighed then put his head back on the window. He could hear the steady whine of the engines and see the rolling clouds below them. He would occasionally see the flash of lightning light up the clouds as the plane steadily flew onwards. The cabin lights were off and most of the passengers were fast asleep, including Dawn who was slumped on his shoulder. He put the headphones back in his ears and tuned out, thinking of just a few hours ago.

_6 Hours Earlier_

_"So you will get a taxi to Jubilife, take the 6:30 flight to Goldenrod" Professor Rowan instructed them "Take another taxi to New Bark Town, and there you will meet my good friend Professor Elm. He will give you the supplies to get you started." He handed the tickets to Lucas who put them in his pack._

_Lucas and Dawn both nodded. This was the biggest day of their lives, the day they were to set out on a journey. They were given a choice of the region they were to start from, and both quickly said Johto, knowing that their home region of Sinnoh was very rough for rookie trainers and their Pokémon._

"_I also need to give you one more thing." The Professor went to his desk and pulled out six Pokeballs, He promptly handed three to each one. "These will be your first three Pokémon, and the ones who will grow with you the most. Go ahead, release them!"_

_The now-companions hesitantly released their three Pokémon. They both gawked as the each had a Chimchar, a Piplup, and a Turtwig, the three starter Pokémon offered to rookie trainers in Sinnoh. These Pokémon were known to be tougher than the starters in other regions, because Sinnoh was so difficult to traverse. They finally came to their senses as the Professor gave out a hearty laugh._

_"Yes, that's right, you can have all three! I just have a gut feeling that you two will be great trainers and great friends. I only hope that you show love and care to your Pokémon. They are not your pets, they are your workmates. Oh, and one more thing you will need is this." The Professor handed Lucas a large-looking wad of bills. "That's 3,500 Dollars for each of you, which should be enough to get you started."_

_The pair nodded and returned their Pokémon as they waited for the taxi to pick them up from Twinleaf Town._

Lucas smiled fondly as he remembered the discussion. Tomorrow was a big day for the two rookie trainers. He then turned off his iPod and drifted off to sleep peacefully.

_12:25 P.M. Johto Time, About 400 Miles East off Kanto_

*************************************************************************************

Lucas awoke to bad news.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen this is your Captain speaking, there are some very strong storms over the Goldenrod City area, and as such, we cannot land there. We are also not able to land at Saffron City Airport due to Team Rocket control letting only paid airlines in, so the nearest available airport is Quest-Seven Island airport in the Sevii Islands about an hour and a half from here. We will give you free accommodations until the storms subside. We will then get you on a connecting flight to Goldenrod International Airport. We are sorry for the inconvenience."_

321 People simultaneously groaned.

"I just know something else is going to go wrong, I just know it." Lucas groaned as he thought about the next two days.

Dawn sighed as she put her head on Lucas's shoulder. '_I just hate this! We already are on a long flight and now we have to wait even longer to start our journey! I just hope nothing else goes wrong, but I just know something will……_'

2_:00 A.M., Quest Inn, Room 641, Quest Island_

*************************************************************************************

"I am NEVER flying on that airline again!" Dawn vented as the pair finally threw themselves on the beds of their hotel room.

"Let's, uh, let's try to get some sleep so we can check out the town in the morning?" Lucas suggested calmly.

"That works, good night." Dawn then turned off the lamp and looked at the sleeping form of Lucas. '_He looks so cute while he's asleep.' _That was her last thoughtbefore she too entered the land of dreams.

_10:00 A.M._

*************************************************************************************

"So, what do you want to check out first?" Lucas gazed around town.

"The mall seems nice." Dawn started to walk toward the building in question.

"Oh god no." Was the response she got. Dawn simply giggled as she opened the door.

"Hold it! This mall is under the control of Team Rocket!"

*************************************************************************************

Oh boy, a cliff hanger in the prologue. Well, what do you think? I know this is short, but this is the first chapter. Also, the rest of the chapters will be written in first-person. Oh, and did you notice the fortuneshipping?

Note: I'll try to update weekly.


	2. Chapter 2: Mall Fiasco

Chapter 2: Mall Fiasco

(Quick A/N: This chapter has some more suggestive language, soooo)

_10:04 A.M., Quest Island Mall_

_Lucas's POV_

*************************************************************************************

We ran for our lives when we heard the first shot ring out. Seems like most of the Rockets were still recovering from Chimchar's massive smokescreen. It filled both floors top to bottom with thick, black smoke. The heat of it also melted several ice cream stands' cargo, as well as making several decorative plants wither. I vaguely heard police storm the mall. But they were way too far away to get to us, so the only thing we could do is run.

"This is a living hell!" was all I heard from my right. I assumed it was Dawn. I also assumed that she was mortified, and I would've comforted her had we not been running for our lives.

We kept on running but had to slam the brakes when we saw two Rockets ahead of us.

"So where the hell do you stupid kids think you're going? We're going to get rid of you quickly, and then we will continue our dominance of this town!"

I looked over to Dawn who had a furious expression on her face. "You are not going to take over this mall, nor this town! Lucas, let's get rid of these assholes before the whole town goes up in flames." I only nodded in response.

We sent out our Pokémon. Dawn sent out Piplup, who she nicknamed Wave, and I sent out Chimchar, who was now nicknamed FlameTail.

_Dawn's POV_

*************************************************************************************

After Lucas sent out Chimchar, the two Rockets simultaneously sent out their Pokémon. A Golbat and a Raticate came out.

I quickly made the first move. "Wave, use Pound!" I saw Wave run up to the Golbat and try to jump on it, but it simply flew higher. The Golbat simply flew up higher. Wave kept trying to jump up at it but suddenly it came down. What happened next was pure horror.

The Golbat simply hit Wave across the face with its wing, and Wave was sent flying through the glass windows of one of the stores. Unfortunately, it was a jewelry store. I watched as the poor Piplup smashed through case after case of jewelry, before finally coming to a stop, but not before there was a hole in the other wall of the jewelry store, landing in the food court. My jaw dropped as I returned Wave.

"Heh heh, that was Golbat's Wing Attack, how'd ya like it?"

I could only fell anger burn up in my veins as I sent out Turtwig. "Leaf! Use Tackle!" I watched as Leaf charged at the Golbat.

"Golbat! Dodge and grab onto it with bite!" Leaf missed the bat by a wide margin, and was stopped midflight as the Golbat had grabbed onto its hind legs with Bite. "Now, throw it across the mall!"

I watched as the Turtwig was hurtled over the gap in the floor and slammed into the wall on the other side, instantly knocked out.

"You ready to give up, stupid girl?"

I felt like breaking the asshole's jaw as I sent out Chimchar, who was nicknamed Blaze. This time, The Rocket made the first move.

"Golbat, use Supersonic!" Suddenly, Blaze had a woozy look in his eyes.

"Blaze, snap out of it and try to use Scratch on the Golbat!" Blaze could not snap out of it, and I watched as he charged toward a concrete pillar so hard, when he hit it, he was knocked out instantly. I was done, I had lost, I had let my Pokémon down.

"Weak, annoying, pesky girl **(A/N: See what I did there?)**, get out of my sight unless you want to be humiliated more."

_Lucas's POV_

_******************************************************************************_

I watched as the Rocket girl sent out her Raticate, it looked immensely strong.

"Flametail, use Scratch!" FlameTail charged at the open-jawed Raticate.

"Wait for it, wait for it, NOW! Use Hyper Fang!" FlameTail was met by an unstoppably strong bite, which certainly knocked him out cold.

That was certainly not good. I quickly returned FlameTail to protect him from any more harm, and I brought out LeafBlade, my Turtwig.

"LeafBlade, use Tackle!"

"Raticate, use Pursuit!" As LeafBlade charged, the Raticate suddenly disappeared. Once LeafBlade charged past where the Raticate was, the Raticate delivered a crushing blow that probably broke several bones.

I knew my Pokémon was severely hurt so I wanted to quickly end this battle. I brought out Typhoon, my Piplup. "Typhoon, use Pound!"

"Raticate, use Tackle!"

The Pokémon charged at each other at a blazing speed. There was suddenly a loud boom, breaking several windows. Typhoon suddenly came flying at me and I barely managed to catch him, almost crushing my ribs. We had lost. We were done. Both of us. We had let our Pokémon down.

The Rockets called for a fallback through their walkie-talkies as their mission was complete. Suddenly a helicopter blasted through the roof and sent down a rope-ladder.

"Stupid idiots. How dare you challenge Team Rocket. Next time, you should stay out of our way. By the way, my name is Blue." Shouted the female from the helicopter.

The other one only said his name was Green, and they left. We suddenly heard the Grunts begin to exit the mall, until hundreds of shotguns were suddenly cocked.

"Commander Jenny, we got them." One of the officers said.

Some other hostages came out of several stores. They were multiple people, from shop workers to customers. They all looked relieved.

"Well, one hell of a first battle." Was all I had.

*************************************************************************************

Well, I wouldn't let them off that easy. Anyway, I am going to post daily updates 'till the 20th, which is when the monster known as school breaks loose from its prison known as summer break. Since I didn't post anything on the 11th, yesterday, I'm posting two today. One now and one later as it's 1 A.M. here in Chicago and I don't feel like writing another chapter now. This chapter was a bitch to write anyway, so,….

R&R Please, and thanks to x0BonnieBonBonz0x for subscribing and everything, as well as TheBlackCrow2 for subscribing. Thanks again, and chapter 3 will be up in the afternoon. 


	3. Chapter 3: Departure

Chapter 3: Departure

_11:42 A.M., Quest Island Police Station_

_Lucas's POV_

*************************************************************************************

"So, what happened?"

"Well, when we opened the door we heard that the mall was controlled by Team Rocket. Then I don't remember anything until we woke up tied up to a directory in the middle of the mall. I think they were a few more hostages, I don't know what happened to them, they might have been caught in the gunfire. Well, what I did is I used my hand to grab my Chimchar's PokeBall. Before releasing it I told it to put up the biggest smokescreen it could."

"Okay, matches some other interrogations we've conducted so far, go on."

"Well, it first put up the smokescreen, then it cut us free with scratch. I then returned it and we started to run for our lives. The Rockets started firing shots into the crowd, which could've been 40, 50 people. I don't know how many survived."

"So far, we've found about 25 corpses. But some of those might've been stray police shots. When our first unit of about 25 went in, there was a massive smokescreen and Rockets running into it, so we started to fire into."

"Wait, if it was a unit of about 25, then why did I hear hundreds of shotguns get cocked?"

"We had half the Sevii Force hiding until a certain point, which was when the fallback was called. We were able to catch them off guard. So, what happened once you started running?"

"Well, we ran about halfway across the mall until we were stopped by two Rockets who we got into a battle with. They destroyed us in that. Then a helicopter blasted through the roof. The pair called a fallback and left."

"Anything else?"

"Well, the pair was a boy and a girl, and the boy's name was Green and the girl's name was Blue."

"That explains why you got destroyed. Your Pokemon are fairly strong for their age and experience. The pair you battled were two of the several Rocket Admins."

"Wow. Holy crap. We have information on Team Rocket. But, I don't have anymore."

"Well, that's unfortunate. Anyway, thank you for everything you've helped us with Lucas."

"My pleasure Officer."

_1:00 P.M., Outside Police Station_

*************************************************************************************

"What took so long Dawn?" I asked as she came out

"Well, there were a bunch of other hostages they were interviewing. That, and the Officer kept running out of coffee. He looks like a coffee addict."

"Let's get away from this fiasco, I got a call from TimeSpace Air, they said they can get us on a flight to Olivine City Airport on a flight tonight, so we have the rest of the day to kill."

"Let's go somewhere for lunch, how about that nice-looking café over there?" She pointed to a small café near the massive Trainer Tower, Seven Island's main attraction. The café looked like a midget hideout in comparison.

"Looks good Dawn, let's go." We walked in and sat down in a small booth.

_Dawn's POV_

*************************************************************************************

A waitress flamboyantly chewing bubble gum came over. "What would the young couple like to order?"

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" I screamed in the waitress's face. '_Or are we?_' I thought.

"Anyway, I'll have a burger and a coke." I heard Lucas say.

"And I'll have the chicken tenders and a shake." I said. With that, the waitress left.

_7:35 P.M., Quest Island Airport_

_Lucas's POV_

*************************************************************************************

"Okay, your bags are checked in, your tickets are set, and your accommodations are set. Have a good flight!" Dawn and were ready for our flight. We passed through the increased security seamlessly because we were identified as the ones rebelling against Team Rocket is the mall fiasco. We quickly boarded our flight and sat down in a set of two seats near the front of the plane.

"_Ladies and Gentleman, welcome aboard TimeSpace Air Flight 439. This is a continuation of Flight 439 From Jubilife City, Sinnoh to Goldenrod City, Johto. As you all know, that was canceled, and this flight was scheduled to fly to Olivine City. Luckily, the storms cleared up over Goldenrod City and we will fly there. So, sit back, relax, and have a good flight!"_

I decided to give Professor Rowan a call to tell him of the fiasco.

"Ah, Lucas, I heard about your flight and the fiasco on the island. Tell me, what did you see from the island?"

"We were actually caught in the mall when the invasion happened."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep. We even battled against two of the Rockets."

"Hmmm, how did you do?'

"We were utterly decimated by two Rocket Admins. Whoops, we can't keep our phones on any longer, bye Professor."

"Well, at least you tried Lucas, have a good flight to Johto." With that, I turned off the phone and we took off. I looked over to Dawn, who was already slumped on my shoulder asleep. '_Man, she looks really nice right now, I hope that nothing happens to her…' _With that, I fell asleep too.

*************************************************************************************

Well, I'm just a little late ...... (lol).......... Um, school just started and I wanted to get off to a good start......, I'll have another chapter up soon.....


End file.
